love's destiny
by animage1
Summary: a mysterious girl appear's at the kinomoto home and is found out to be the third reincarnation of clow reed but Touya finds himself strongly attracted to her but how will thing change after Yukito declares his love to Touya and Yue falls in love with this
1. Marita

Animage's fan fic  
  
Due to my nature readers my fic's are mainly love stories. After finally seeing the ending of the Japanese version of Cardcaptor Sakura I can finally finish this story without any miss-information due to the American versions interference  
  
  
  
(^-^ Forgive me folks I don't have much opportunity to see the original version's often due to financial difficulties so if there are any problem's in the story feel free to let me know)  
  
  
  
No.1 Truth and love (a cardcaptor sakura story)  
  
Setting: exactly one year after Sakura masters the clow cards the everything has changed, its Sakura's first year in junior high and everything's pretty boring since Yukito left for England to learn cuisine. Nothing's new until a girl from nowhere appears on their doorstep; she unfortunately has no memory of her past so the Kinomoto's decide to adopt her until/or if ever her memories return. During her stay the sakura cards suddenly react toward this mysterious girl and another guardian beast appears along with an almost perfect replica of the sakura book, the new guardian's name is Kia and she explains that the girl's name is Marita and that she is the third reincarnation of Clow Reed her mission is to find the other incarnates to defeat Clow Reed's nemesis Kodu Tai by creating another set of cards. But whilst all this is happening Marita begins to have strong feelings for Touya, (Sakura's older brother for those who don't know)although she knows he's currently in a relationship she suppresses it till the morning after obtaining the fortieth card a letter arrives for them from Yukito.  
  
  
  
"Hey there's a letter here from away" said Marita coming in with the morning's mail, no sooner had she spoken Touya and Sakura rushed to see. Touya in an instant grabbed the letter and dangled it mockingly over Sakura who leapt for it eagerly in protest "Come on Touya give it here I wanna see what Yukito says" but he just savored torturing his little sister but then he realized suddenly the letter was no longer in his grasp, he looks around anxiously for awhile then sees it back in Marita's hand "Quit teasing her Touya if you two are going to fight I'll read what it says" gingerly tearing it open, the letter read,  
  
Dearest friends  
  
I'm wrighting to tell that I shall be coming back for a short vacation for some reason Yue's been very restless and is almost demanding that we return I hope this isn't too short of a notice but I will need a place to stay for awhile so please expect me to arrive my flight will be in at 8 o'clock next Friday morning hope to see you all soon  
  
  
  
Love  
  
Yukito The three stared at each other puzzled Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Yue was acting so strangely but the thought of Yukito coming home put her mind at ease. Later that afternoon Marita ambled downstairs into the kitchen on her way there she spied Touya fast asleep on the couch, he just looked so peaceful she thought coming toward the chair "why can't you be mine" she whispered pretending to caress her hand across Touya's soft cheek then whisking away a stray hair from his face, her heart nearly leapt from her chest as he moved slightly to her touch but he did not rouse from his sleep. Marita backed away quickly retreating to the kitchen with a sigh of relief then without warning Sakura appeared literally out of nowhere screaming "WATCH OUT MARITA!!!" before tackling her to the floor followed by a storm of rubble. Touya instantly sprang to his feet at the sound of the commotion "!!!SAKURA, MARITA!!!" he cried frantically trying to free them from the rubble, a devilish laugh suddenly filled the air, Touya spun round to see a guy about his age standing casually by the gaping hole in the house. His gleaming yellow eyes shone from beneath the equally yellow tangled mess of shoulder length hair, " You children of the clow are definatly not much of a challenge" he smirked, "Who the hell are you" " My name is Rei Jin Tai the fortieth descendent of Kodu Tai but after today you won't need to know my name because you and your sister's gonna die" he snickered before lunging at Touya with an odd looking blade but Touya leapt away to avoid his attack, Rei Jin continued his assault until his blade finally came in contact wit h Touya's arm slashing open a wide gash, he fell to the ground grasping arm in agony leaving himself open to his adversary. On seeing this Rei Jin began to kick him around taking in much pleasure in seeing his pain, suddenly from the pile of rubble where Sakura and Marita lay a huge light emanated so intense it moved the loose concrete aside. Rei Jin spun round with a start but before he could see what it was he was engulfed by the light and destroyed, Touya carefully lifted his head to see what had happened to his great shock there floating before him in a beacon of sparkling glory he saw his mothers angelic apparition in Marita cradling the injured Sakura " M. M mother" he stammered weakly " Are you all right son?" she asked " Yeah. But why can I see you I have no more power" "That's true but this girl does" "Marita?" "Yes she is my re-incarnation or shall I say Clow Reed's " " What do you mean? Don't you really exist what's this have to do with clow reed" "Touya my boy you have always been so inquisitive I don't have much time but left clow reed has three separate re-incarnations the Body, the Mind and Soul. Sakura is soul, Eriole is the mind and I was the body but since I died I had to choose someone else willing enough to take on the responsibility so that's where Marita comes in she has to complete the book of stars" at that moment Sakura started to arise, she opens her eyes wide and lets out a gasp "ma ma ...is it really" she sighed "Sakura I'm so glad I can finally meet you" her mother sighed embracing her tightly then she slowly hovered over to Touya and hugged him also right before vanishing and as she faded her voice echoed to them "I will always love you all good bye" leaving Marita slightly stunned and Sakura in tears "It's not fair" sakura sobbed still holding onto Marita "don't cry Sakura your mom just wanted you to be happy, I'll find some way to fix things" said Marita patting her head gently. Once again a massive light then surrounds Marita but this time the clow symbol appeared beneath her then her wand appears before her with a blank glowing card suddenly a little girl with large green eyes and short blond curls peeking out beneath a tall rimmed hat with a clock in front, she also wore a wide green and yellow dress with transparent puffed sleeves the size of footballs followed by a young woman with silver eyes and blue hair clad in a nurses uniform with a short wand with the symbol of mercury in hand appeared literally out of nowhere, the two of them approached the awe struck three and gave a low bow then the nurse walked up to them with a cheerful smile then touches Touya and Sakura with the wand which instantly relieved their wounds. The little girl in the mean time was floating about the room leaving a trail of heavy yellow dust which when the instant it touched something it returned to its original state, she continued until the house look good as new. When the two had finished they changed into two star cards titled The Restore and The Heal then floated easily into Marita's hand. " So that's why." exclaimed Marita just before passing out into Touya's arms " Hey what happened to her," he cried startled at her collapse "She just used up most of her energy making two cards"said Sakura gently taking the card's "I've got to show Kero" The week passed by unbelievably quickly during this time the three of them put the Rei Jin episode out of their minds and concentrated on Yukito's arrival. On the day he arrived everyone was pretty excited to see him especially Sakura, she eagerly introduced him to Marita and they both hit it off well but later that evening whilst Marita was tending the garden Yukito joined her and offered to help. Meanwhile Sakura and Touya was preparing dinner when a mild flash from outside caught their attention followed by Marita's scream, they rushed outside but was stunned to see Yue pinning Marita against the tree by her throat "Yue Stop what are you doing!!" cried Sakura running up to him " Stay Back this girl's power rival's yours I must destroy her before she destroys you" " I m ..n.not.. your enemy" Marita managed to say as she struggled in his death like grasp, "And I'm supposed to believe that coming from you" he replied with a sneer tightening his hold, "YUE!!!" Sakura yelled as she furiously jerked his arm " I command that you to let her go!" Yueh's eyes widened with shock this was the first time she had ever commanded him to do anything before, he slowly rested Marita back on the ground where Touya rushed to her side. At that moment Kero and Kia appeared on the scene and queried on what had happened, "Another guardian beast?" exclaimed Yue "then I have made a grave error" and without another word he morphed back into Yukito, "Oh my god what happened to Marita" he said on seeing her "Yue attacked her, he thought she was an enemy" replied Touya " No, this is my fault I should have never come here" "It's not your fault" wheezed Marita softly "from the way he looks I'd say he'd have come anyway, and bedside's if you didn't come I would have never met you" Yukito smiled innocently and offered to help her inside, Touya observed them as they went inside but then turned his attention to Sakura who was just standing there with a glum expression " What's wrong"? " I think I just messed up my friendship with Yueh" "Huh what are you talking about"? "I told him in the beginning that I didn't want to be his master, only his friend." she sighed stooping down drawing small loops with her finger in the dirt " Don't worry squirt", he said playfully mussing up her hair " he probably understands that you were only trying to protect Marita" feeling a bit relieved Sakura smiled and went inside to join Yukito and Marita. Later that night Marita stayed up to examine her new cards, she was so much in awe at what she made she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone "Miss Marita", Marita heart nearly leapt from her breast when she heard Yue's voice "A. ah Yue you startled me, um what do you want " she stammered nervously "I wish humbly apologize for my behavior earlier, your powers are very much like my former master" "I guess I can't really blame you for attacking me since these Kodu Tai incidents I'd do the same for Sakura " she replied sitting back down on the couch "Kodu Tai?! What incident involving him, " " a few weeks before you got here we were attacked, he said his name was Rei Jin Tai Yue glanced at her strangely for a moment and replied, "You are just like Sakura" Marita giggled a bit and continued talking, unknown to them Touya had just walked in but he ducked back against the wall and watched them from the distance, he observed how she smiled and flushed even though Yue hadn't said anything funny he felt a surge of anger swell suddenly then he climbed calmly back upstairs to his room, as he closed the door the feeling subsided "What the hell is wrong with me" he exclaimed scratching his head in bewilderment "I can't like her like that." 


	2. Christmas holliday

One morning bright and early whilst Mr.Kinomoto made breakfast Sakura burst into the kitchen nearly out of breath " Dad you wont believe..The great news!" she wheezed grabbing hold of her father's arm " Hey careful" he exclaimed fumbling to hold the plate he had "you nearly knocked your breakfast out of my hand" " it wouldn't really matter much she already is a little monster why would we want her to get any bigger" smirked Touya "I am not..You." fumed Sakura shacking her fist at him vengefully " (Humph) if I were you I'd watch what I say ya know some day she'd get bigger then.."said Marita sipping her tea casually, Touya glanced at her at the side of his eyes(as if to say she wouldn't dare) incredulously but remained silent " Marita you have some talent this is the first time I've ever met someone who could silence Touya like that," said Yukito before heartily biting into his sandwich, Touya with an annoyed sigh got up to leave but Sakura pulled him back as he reached for the door " Come on you have to hear this first" started Sakura "Tomoyo's mom invited me to come along on their vacation in Korea this week. May I go please "showing off her most pitiful look, and like most fathers Mr.Kinomoto agreed to let her go  
  
  
  
The day after Sakura left the house was almost like a tomb the Christmas preparations just seemed to loose it's charm, One evening after gift expedition Marita walked leisurely through the park, finally getting to rest after a hell of a long day of shopping she flopped down in the closest bench, a few meters in the distance she spied the huge penguin slide remembering how silly she looked when she fell off of it trying to re-capture the jump card (^v^ sorry for so little info on this part I will post Marita's card capting adventures on a later date so for now just go with the flow^-^ )  
  
she giggled to herself but then realized there was no one else in the park, a sense of uneasiness followed by a sudden cold chill overcame her. Marita peered around and extended her Clow staff,  
  
(I probably have you at the edge of your seat don't worry keep an eye out for the continuation sigh an Animage's work is never done ) 


	3. Yue's confession

Animage: woohoo finally able to do some work so all who have waited here is chapter 2 part two  
  
  
  
" Something's not right," she whispered twirling in a small semi circle, a soft breeze blew past her which was instantly followed by a long scratching sound like something big was being dragged across gravel. Marita looked again in the direction of the slide and was awe struck to see it slowly turning to face her.  
  
" What's the matter little Clow something scare you" a female voice called out to her  
  
" Who's there show yourself "  
  
" Do you really want to know?" The voice whispered to her in her ear, Marita spun round and came face to face with a slender woman with demonic yellow eyes, she grasped Marita's neck with such force Marita nearly blacked out  
  
" I am Yuri Tai, murdering bitch you will pay for killing my brother," she screeched  
  
Marita struggled furiously to free herself but she could feel herself becoming weaker every second, finally in a desperate attempt to live she slammed her clow wand over her aggressor's head sending them both teetering to the ground, Marita fumbled to her feet gasping and wheezing as she reached for a card  
  
" Unh.. Shot card release!" she cried sending a shower of glowing bullets onto her adversary  
  
the air was suddenly filled with a painful cry but it wasn't Yuri's but a guy's scream ,literally out of nowhere Tooya appeared in front of the attack "NO TOOYA!!" Marita cried as each bullet buried into his flesh, she rushed to him as he fell limp in her arms, she cradled him lovingly in her arms his blood soaking into her blouse  
  
" Oh Tooya ..I'm so sorry" she whispered with tears streaming down her face " heal card release"  
  
" You don't think I'll let you off that easy" the woman cried out sending two blasts at them" you will suffer for Rei Jin's death" Marita quickly used the shield card but she couldn't hold the two cards (because she was still tired from earlier), she fought hard to hold the power but she just couldn't hold it any more she finally succumb and fainted. The shield fell giving Yuri a tremendous opportunity to attack and in a flash she unleashed two energy balls at the unconscious couple exploding on contact.  
  
She chuckled wickedly relishing in her triumph but when the dust subsided Yuri gasped in horror to see Yue defending them  
  
" N no where the hell did you come from" she stammered incredulously  
  
"Does it really matter" he replied coldly aiming his arrow at her heart killing her without any remorse. A few minutes later Yue returned them home, after tending to Touya's wounds he carefully carried Marita to her room. Placing her on her bed he sat at the edge of her bed and tenderly caressed her cheek, his normal cross outlook was replaced by tender admiration. He could feel the burning desire he once had a long time ago for his former master return out from the depths of his soul,  
  
"Marita." he sighed feeling the warmth of her breath against his hand, now desire was too great unable to hold back anymore Yue leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her tired lips " I love you Marita I wish I could really tell you but I am just a servant unworthy of thy heart" he whispered before leaving her to sleep. As soon as he left Marita opened her eyes and sat up, she touched her lips with disbelief  
  
"Yue.. love's me?!" she thought as her face turned a bright crimson colour 


	4. The truth is out, shadows in the darknes...

Love's destiny the final conclusion part 1  
  
******************* Hey woo it's been awhile since I've updated this fan fic but I had to think of the perfect way to end it, I tried so many other possible ways of ending it but now it would have been longer but since I've started my classes I barely find time to do anything these days but I've finally got it so read on and enjoy oh and I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura if I did I'd be rich and happy in a condo somewhere in Paris.^^  
  
' Hmmmm (wheeze) the guardian is in love with her (wheeze) and so is the 49th descendant heh heh heh what an interesting setting allot better than I could ever for see' a deep crusty voice echoed in the darkness " Who's there?" Marita called out trying to feel her way through the darkness but the thick mist prevented her from moving ahead  
  
'do you think this plan will succeed' another voice echoed ' it already has but we must wait a little while longer the time is not right'  
  
"WHOSE THERE ANSWER ME!!" she cried out running blindly in the last direction she had heard the voices, finally she dropped to the ground in defeat "where am I" she whimpered softly crouching into a ball tears beginning to stream down her face "who am .I" she lay there in the dismal void trying her best make some sense of what was going on around her, after all the work in copying the book of clow she still remained with no memory of her past. Suddenly Marita felt a presence right next to her, she spun round in a flash and came ace to face with a faceless apparition. She tried to scream but her body was too weak from running to react to the ghostly figure "Who..you? ..Why.here? ... You ...Not.. Exist.why?" it said to her in a garbled mess of familiar voices  
  
"W what ..are you saying" she stammered dragging herself away from the creature but it just crawled right on top of her  
  
" .Die.must"  
  
Marita sat up in bed with a cold sweat looking round the room in desperation, the darkness was gone, and she was back in her room, safe. She pulled herself out of bed and groaned still sleepy but even though she defiantly couldn't go back to sleep, to see that horrific thing again was totally out of the question so to calm her nerves she decided to go downstairs for a small. Hopefully Kero and Kia left some cake in the fridge but even if they didn't could careless all she wanted was a good excuse to herself to stay awake, "Marita?" The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Touya's voice "(Sigh) yeesh you scared me" she said in relief patting her chest to keep her heart from stopping right there and then, "what are you doing awake" "I should be asking you that same question," he said gently poking her on the fore head Marita giggled and pushed his finger off, "it's nothing really, and you'd probably think it's stupid" "Try me" replied Touya leading her to the couch.  
  
Marita told him all about the dreams she was having as of late, about the darkness the mysterious voices that always seemed to be talking about her and the freakish apparition. The mere mention of that thing sent chills down her spine; barely able to keep her composure she began to cry once again.  
  
"Dammit I promised my self not to cry," she murmured wiping away her tears. "I I'm sorry I have to go" as she got up to head back to her room Touya grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace "no stay with me" he whispered gently caressing her hair. Marita felt as thought she could stay in his arms forever, she nuzzled closer to him feeling his heart beating so close  
  
"T Touya" she said softly a tinge of anxiety in her voice "I.. I" she couldn't say it she couldn't tell him her fear of rejection jabbed at her intensely telling her 'no', Marita searched her mind for something to say but she came on empty ' Damn why did I have to say something now I feel like a total ass' she scolded herself mentally "Marita?" Touya said suddenly breaking her train of thought, "what's the matter you were going to say something now your all quiet" "Uh? Oh it was nothing, maybe I'm just tired" " Oh yeah it's late" Touya releasing her "well goodnight, Marita" as he let go and headed upstairs the wonderful feeling of security abandoned her, the warmth he gave her for that one moment she just couldn't let it go "Touya wait" she called out to racing quietly up the stairs after him. She immediately threw her arms around his neck nearly throwing him down; he was taken aback for a moment at her sudden burst of emotion "I love you" she whispered into his ear clinging desperately, Touya chuckled heartily releasing her grip a bit so as he could look deeply in her eyes "Heh heh you are no better that Sakura, neither of you can keep anything from me" he said before kissing her passionately.  
  
But unknown to them a pair of watchful eyes gleamed from behind closed doors , silent as the green eyed devil raged within.  
  
Ok I admit that was pretty sappy ,yeah yeah but I got a lot of work these days so I cant finish It the way I want to. 


	5. Unwanted Deception, destiny take's a new...

Love's destiny the conclusion part 2  
  
The week ran by faster than anyone in the house had expected, although fully aware of the feeling's they had for one another Marita and Touya decided to keep it secret from the rest of the family so as not to cause any confusion in the house. Finally, the day came when Sakura was to return from her brief excursion in Korea. The house was decked and ready for her return, the Christmas tree glistened with the silhouettes of the twinkling lights against the shiny bobbles that hung on the many rich green branches. " (Sigh) Look's like the peace and quiet is over, the monster will be home soon" exclaimed Touya as he walked into a kitchen and grabbing one of the cookies Yukito had just made. " Give me that, that's for tomorrow" Marita said snatching it back from him and put it back in the plate, " I doubt there would be any left for tomorrow I already ate 16 myself," Yukito added bringing in another tray to add to the first batch, Marita sighed and shook her head in exasperation whilst Yukito just snickered heartily "Don't worry we'll have plenty for tomorrow".  
  
Touya just rolled his eyes with a sort of 'whatever' kind of look then went upstairs to see about something or the other, As Yukito and Marita continued their job Marita found it strange that Yukito was not talking as much with her as he'd usually would, the silence seemed so awkward that Marita accidentally sprinkled too much sugar on the sugar cookies.  
  
" Ah shit," she scolded herself trying to dust off the excess sugar  
  
" Hmm? Something the matter?" Yukito asked " No it's nothing really.. why so quiet tonight?" He instantly stopped what he was doing and peered down sadly at his feet " It's hard for me to say really," he sighed keeping his eyes locked to the ground. "Well tell me what you mean" Yukito hesitated at first but he caught a glance at Marita and gave in when he saw her puppy dog expression " I'm in love with someone close to me but I'm afraid if I tell them I'd loose them as a friend, tell me what do you think I should do?" " Oh that's easy" she said with a confident smile " if you cant tell the person how you feel show them" Yukito smiled and hugged Marita thanking her graciously for her advise then turned his attention to the nearly ruined cookies.  
  
' The time draws near'  
  
' I shall take what is rightfully mine'  
  
' Clow Reed . I will finally have and conquer your power'  
  
8:45 the moment it all fell into place. Mr. Kinimoto had already left for the airport for Sakura, all was quiet except for the sound of water splashing gently against the shower doors in the bathroom. Yukito and Marita waited patiently in their rooms for the sound to dwindle thus alerting it's vacancy, ' the time approaches'  
  
' return to me now you job is nearly compleate'  
  
Yukito stood patiently by the bathroom door his mind racing with thought's of friendship and love, his heart and mind's war raged on till finally he couldn't take in any longer and burst into the bathroom. " Yukito?!" Touya said turning off the water and poking his head out of the shower door to see who had barged in " You couldn't wait a bit longer?" " No. um " he replied nervously his face starting to glow a bright red "What's wrong with you?" Touya asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice as he pulled a towel around himself. Yukito was just about ready to turn and walk away when he remembered what Marita had said to him, he mustered up all his courage and pulled Touya into a soft embrace kissing him deeply.  
  
Touya stood motionless unable to react to him he didn't know how to react Yukito was his best friend since as long as he could remember and never would he expect this from him. A small gasp suddenly caught their attention there standing by the door stood Marita both angry and horrified, " Marita hold on there's an explanation for this" Touya said pulling himself away from Yukito but she just backed away then ran off with tears streaming down her face, Touya raced after her but just as she came within a yard of her room her Clow book leapt up from the bed into her arms. " Marita! Wait!" he cried out to her but she refused to listen with a flick of her wrist she summons the loop card behind her and disappears out into the snow.  
  
' The time of reckoning has arrived'  
  
' Now I Kodutai shall be the most powerful magician in the world' 


End file.
